leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical strike
A Critical Strike deals extra damage during an attack. This could represent an attack that hits harder, a lucky strike or damaging a weak area on an opponent. Players can increase the chance and the damage of critical strikes with items or abilities. Critical Strike is valuable for all champions who primarily deal damage with automatic attacks, rather than through abilities. Some champions, such as , have an affinity to critical hits and benefit more from items that improve them. Runes, items and abilities can help with Critical Strikes. It's important to note that buildings cannot be hit with criticals. Chance Critical Stike Chance affects the chance of a champion’s basic attack dealing a Critical Strike. This statistic scales additively; meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. Critical Strike Chance can't be higher than 100%, when all of your attacks will be criticals. Increasing Critical Strike Chance Items * : +8% Crit Chance. 400 Gold. * : +20% Crit Chance. +20% Attack Speed, +25 Tenacity. 1450 Gold * : +18% Crit Chance. 830 Gold. * : +12% Crit Chance. Passive: Gain an additional 5 Gold every 10 seconds. 750 Gold. * : +10% Crit Chance. +20% Attack Speed, +8% Movement Speed. 1195 Gold. * : +15% Crit Chance. +18% Lifesteal, UNIQUE Passive: On hit, you cause 4 damage per second for 8 seconds. UNIQUE Active: Inflicts target enemy champion with Grievous Wound, causing 50% reduced healing for 8 seconds. 20 second cooldown. 1350 Gold. * : +18% Crit Chance. +45 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: Physical attacks deal an additional 2% of your max Health in damage. 2355 Gold. * : +15% Crit Chance. +30 Damage, UNIQUE Passive: +20 Armor Penetration 15% Cooldown Reduction Unique Active: You gain +20% movespeed and +50% attack speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown. 2687 Gold. * : +30% Crit Chance. +55% Attack Speed, +15% Movement Speed. 2845 Gold. * : +15% Crit Chance. +30 Damage, +30 AP, +30% Attack Speed, +12% Movement Speed, +250 Health, +250 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, adds bonus damage equal to 150% of base damage. 4070 Gold. * : +25% Crit Chance. +80 Damage, UNIQUE Passive: Critical hits now deal 250% damage instead of 200%. 3830 Gold. Consumable * : +8% Crit Chance and 12-22% Attack Speed for 4 minutes. 250 Gold. Champion Abilities * increases her critical strike chance by 3/6/9/12/15/18% every 3 seconds while out of combat, removed after the next attack. * grants him 100% critical strike chance against targets below 15% of their maximum health. * increases his base critical strike chance by 10% and by additional .4% per 1% health he is missing. Masteries * increases your champion's critical strike chance by 0.66/1.33/2%. Runes *Malice runes increase critical strike chance. Damage Critical Strike Damage affects the amount of bonus damage that a champion's critical strike deals. All champions begin with +100% bonus damage on a critical strike. This statistic scales additively, meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. Critical hits are based on the champion's damage. Therefore, champion level and items affecting base damage also raises your overall critical strike damage. Increasing Critical Strike Damage Items * grants +50% critical strike damage. Champion Abilities * increases his critical strike damage by 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5% for 15 seconds whenever he kills or critically strikes a unit. (stackable up to 8 times). Masteries * increases your champion's critical strike damage by 3.33/6.66/10%. Runes *Furor runes increase critical strike damage. Category:Champion Statistics Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Critical Strike Items